The Don and the Little Girl
by SMY Stories
Summary: "Hide. Run. Don't look back." Primo said. "When you've found a safe place, do your best to live a full life. After this war, I promise to find you. It's a promise never to be broken." Reader-Insert . Oneshot


_**The Don and the Little Girl**_

_**.**_

"**Hide. Run. Don't look back." Primo said. "When you've found a safe place, do your best to live a full life. After this war, I promise to find you. It's a promise never to be broken."**

* * *

I covered my ears with my pale hands as I ran through the endless halls of this dark mansion. _Where am I? Why am I running? What are those loud sounds I'm hearing?_

I keep seeing bright lights from the windows as I run. I don't know why but I want to look for someone. I don't even know who I want to see, but I want to see that someone. What am I even thinking?

At the end of the hall, I see... A gate! It's my chance!

I leave the big mansion, and I run to a forest? I can't complain now. The loud noises are getting a bit distant, but they're still loud. My ears are going to shatter at this point. With a loud boom near me, I felt my ears go deaf. Now, all I hear is a continuous ringing sound. Make it stop!

"You heard something?" A deep male voice said. Immediately, I get on the ground on crawl into a safer hiding place. I hid behind some bushes, and stayed low. My [e/c] orbs focused on the small openings of the bush. As I waited and waited, there I saw a couple of men pass by. I did my best to look up to see their faces. Unfortunately, I just saw the view up to their chests. And I noticed that there's some sort of Spade symbol on the long black cloaks they wore.

Even though I have no clue on what's happening, I feel like they're bad news. I waited a few minutes before going for another run.

Why is it that my body knows what to do? I feel like I want to stop, but my body kept on advancing. The sounds of gunshots increase as I moved forward. Just where is it coming from? Damn it, this dress is just so long! I stop for a few seconds and rip most of the bottom part off. Now, they're only up to my thighs. Gosh, I didn't think I'd rip it off that short. The blue dress looks so cute, and fluffy! Such a waste. _What am I thinking? Run! _Then I ran. I would've removed my high-heeled boots, but the ground has some sparkling objects on it. It may be shards of glass, so I have to be cautious.

Where am I running off to again?

Oh yes, I'm trying to find someone. Someone who I don't even know.

_Silence?_

I look to my left and saw –besides the trees and bushes– a bright orange radiance. My body decides to head for the light source, my mind says otherwise. Since it's my body deciding to run, I shut my eyes. Surely, I'm to bump someone or something.

And I did.

Not into something, but into someone.

I felt something warm envelop me. I opened my eyes, and realized that a man is holding me. I lift my head, and saw his gorgeous orange orbs. I feel everything around my, disappear.

"[Name]?" he asked. Somehow, the ringing noise in my ear disappears. Then I feel like my spine shiver at his deep and rich voice. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay an–"

"Who? Is that my name?"

"Yes, we've talked about this before I left."

"Where?"

"We're still in the forest. Now, tell me… What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for someone… I think it's you who I'm looking for."

He looked at me, a bit surprised. Then, his eyes softened, and he puts his gloved hand on my [h/c] hair. Then his gloved hand falls down and lands on the higher part of my back. His other hand remained by my waists.

_Who is he? Why do I feel comfy with him?_

"Your dress… It's your favourite, you know?" he says, tightening the embrace. He places his chin on my shoulder. Should I hug back or something…?

"I missed you." He says.

"Sorry I couldn't visit you the past few months." He says.

"I wish this moment would last longer." He says.

And that's when I decided to speak up. "What do you mean? Who are you anyway?" Then I pushed him away a bit, and then I look into his eyes.

Sadness fills him, and I read it in his eyes. But, his expression remains firm and unreadable to others. "S-sorry. Never mind I asked…" I add, looking away.

"Please don't. Just look at my eyes. Don't avert your gaze."

_What..?_

I blinked a few seconds, and it took a few seconds to sink in. Once again, I look up at his attractive orange irises.

"Tell me, what do you feel when you look at them?" He says.

"I-I feel a bit… worried and tired. Also, I feel like my heart is hurt, and I want to cry because of the pain. And, I want to… umm…" I feel myself blushing.

"Want to..?"

"K-kiss…"

He smiles and gently puts his soft lips against mine. Even though gentle, he was ravishing me. He was kissing me as if it's his last. _Why?_

And something hit me. Not literally though.

"Y-you're Primo…" I say after breaking the kiss. "We're currently in war with the Demiri family. But before that war, we're a-"

"Hide. Run. Don't look back." Primo said. "When you've found a safe place, do your best to live a full life. After this war, I promise to find you. It's a promise never to be broken."

I look at him, surprised. Just when all of the lost memories return to me, he wants me to leave?! But, we are in a war. . . And the enemies are strong. There are also a few things I couldn't remember, and understand.

I felt a few tears stain my cheeks, and nod. He pulls away his arms, and walks off. _I have to be strong!_

Before disappearing in sight, he mouthed three words. "I love you." I smiled, and nod.

For the last time, I ran like the devil was chasing me. I'm sure it was a few days journey, but I just found myself in France. I just don't get why I lost my memories? And a kiss returned it? Mafia life sure is odd.

Luckily, there's a family there who took me in. I had to work to pay off the expenses, of course. I worked as an assistant chef in a simple restaurant.

The first month is such a hard time. I did my best to learn French since not all is accustomed to speaking Italian. The family that took me in hired a tutor just for me! I couldn't believe how hospitable they are. You know, French is a fun language.

Then, months passed. I still kept on thinking about Primo. He's the reason I'm always so eager to wake up early and go to work. I'm thinking of earning a lot of money before returning to Italy. All for Primo, the one I care for the most. I wonder how Primo is.

I waited for Primo.

I hoped for Primo.

I prayed for Primo.

I love Primo.

And this small engagement ring is a proof of our love. As I look at it, I can't believe how I forgot him! It was foolish and embarrassing. Forgetting the man I love the most? Very laughable if you'd ask me.

I trust Primo.

He made a promise that he'll find me. I'm sure he's not going to break it. Never in a million years would he break a promise. It's Primo we're talking about! He'd never break a promise… _right?_

Well, enough of that. Today, I'm returning to Italy after a year. I've earned a few to get me there, and maybe to start a small restaurant. Yes, I found out that I had a passion for cooking and baking. Maybe I'll bake Primo some cupcakes when I get home! When I think of what to cook or bake for him, I couldn't help myself but blush and giggle. Well, I was about to pull my hair up into a bun then when suddenly, someone knocks on the door. I answer the door.

"Yes?" I ask, smiling at the red-haired man who had many tattoos on his face.

"Are you [First Name][Last Name]?" he asks, glaring at me. I could tell that something bad is going to happen. I braced myself for any possible attacks.

"Yes. How can I help yo–"

"Primo's dead."

Then he lends me a letter, and walks off. I was too startled to react. My hands were shaking as I looked at the white envelope. I open the letter and read its content. It only said a few but it meant so much.

_My dearest [Name],_

_I'm sorry I kept you waiting for nothing. I love you very much, please don't forget. I'll watch you and guide you forever and ever._

_Eternally yours,  
Giotto di Vongola_

* * *

_Author's Note: Reviews please? I will make something like this, Daemon x OC and Alaude x OC, later or tomorrow._


End file.
